Wind Beneath my Wings
by Lady Athena X
Summary: Chichi is strickened with pneumonia and Goku is left to cope with her illness. Will he ever get the chance to tell her how he truly feels about her and their relationship. songfic (one-shot)


Yes, I know what some of you are thinking. I know that the song I chose for this fic is pretty old, but I thought that it fit the mood perfectly for Goku and Chichi. This is probably gonna be the sappiest fic, I'll ever write. I've worked on this fic for almost a month now. I've also had writer's block during the making of this, but was determined to finish it. This is a one shot and pretty lengthy. This story is based on the song "Wind beneath my wings". As I said before, I do not own the song or any of the characters from DBZ. Well, anyways read and review.  
  
(Takes place a few years after the Buu Saga. Chichi has been stricken down with pneumonia and Goku is trying his hardest to cope with her struggle.)  
  
Sitting in the waiting room at the hospital was pure agony for Son Goku, not knowing whether or not his wife would prevail against this sickness. Son Chichi, his lovely and devoted wife, had suffered and overcame many hardships and drama, only to be faced with one of his most deadliest enemies.pneumonia. He couldn't help but to feel guilty, as if he was the one who had caused her to be stricken with the sickness.  
  
~It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
To never have sunlight on your face?  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
You always walked a step behind~  
  
After every battle, Chichi was the one to welcome him back with open and forgiving arms. He remembered how so often, she disapproved of his fighting lifestyle, but always gave to him in the end. Even when she forbade Gohan to go into battle, she was always behind them, no matter what. Even though Chichi never fully admitted it to anyone, she was quite proud of her eldest son's abilities and accomplishments. Gohan, who was now a young man and engaged to Videl, was fulfilling his mother's dreams of him becoming a scholar.  
  
~So I was the one with all the glory,  
While you were the one with all the strain.  
A beautiful face without a name, for so long  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain~\  
  
Only he and those close to his wife knew the true Chichi. She was not at all the screeching, nagging, controlling, and possessive harpy as so many mistook her for. Instead, she was the firm, protective, forgiving, and understanding woman who took him under her wing and showed him that there was more to life than just food and fighting.  
  
He, Son Goku, was everyone's favorite guy: The hero who would always come and save the day, just in the nick of time. To everyone who knew him, he was the world's strongest man, but what many people failed to see was that behind every strong man, was an even stronger wife.  
  
Few people knew the pain that his Chichi felt. Behind her lovely smile and behind her bitter fits of anger, laid a strong and brave warrior woman with an unbreakable spirit.  
  
~Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
and everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
For you are the wind beneath my wings~  
  
During every battle, he always thought of her. She was his reason to carry on in battle. He would have gladly met death, before he let Chichi and his family meet danger or harm. He was supposes to be everyone's hero: The person everyone would look up to save them when things looked bleak...yet he couldn't save his wife from this sickness know as pneumonia. For once in his life, Son Goku felt absolutely helpless. He could rescue the world from mortal danger, yet he couldn't rescue the one person he cared about most.  
  
~It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it  
I would be nothing without you~  
  
Why.why hadn't he shown that he cared more? Why did he cause her all of this grief? Why wasn't he there more often were the only questions that came to Goku's mind.  
  
It hurt him to even think about Chichi, who had been the strong rock that kept the family together, was actually losing this battle to pneumonia. It had pained Goku to see his, once determined and fierce, wife weakening to this illness. He now wished that he spent more than with his family. He also wished that he told her more often how deeply he loved her more often. She had so much patience with him throughout the years and taught him so much, such as manners and diplomacy that he did not learn during his childhood. He hated to think where he would be without her.  
  
~Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
Oh, and I can fly higher than an eagle,  
For you are the wind beneath my wings,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings~  
  
She could not give up now. They had been through so much together. She was there for him through his heart virus and now he had to be there for her. Even though, there was no easy antidote for pneumonia, he had to remain strong for her and his sons. Gohan and Goten had taken Chichi's illness very hard. They felt as if they were losing the one person that held and kept their family together. If Chichi left now, how deeply would this wound his sons?  
  
"Mr. Son," spoke a stern voice.  
  
Goku turned and saw that it was Dr. Masaki, one of Chichi's doctors.  
  
"How is she, doc?"  
  
"She's still pretty much ill, we'll have to do much operation with her."  
  
At that moment, Gohan and Goten turned towards their father, who was now struggling to hold back tears. Videl had already begun crying on Gohan's shoulders.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir", consoled Dr. Masaki. "If there's anything, I could do, feel free to ask." At that moment, Dr. Masaki began walking out of the waiting. Room.  
  
"Dad."  
  
"Yes, Goten."  
  
"Please say that Mom's gonna be okay. Please tell me that she's gonna make it through this alright." The tears were now beginning to form in Goten's eyes.  
  
"Goten.I can't say".  
  
"No, Mom can't leave us.not now", before Goten could speak anything else, Gohan put an arm around him and carefully embraced the young teenager."  
  
"Dad.you should go see Mom", quietly spoke Gohan.  
  
"Gohan, I don't know if I could handle seeing your mother in the state that she's in now. It might be too much for me to bear."  
  
"Trust me Dad. Go now."  
  
Goku slowly met Gohan's eyes and then nodded in agreement. After that, Goku went up after the doctor.  
  
"Sir.um sir".  
  
"Yes, Mr. Son", spoke Dr. Masaki.  
  
"I want to go see my wife."  
  
~Oh the wind beneath my wings  
You, You, You, You are the wind beneath my winds  
Fly, Fly, Fly away. You let me fly so high.  
Oh, you, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings~  
  
"Follow me this way then", nodded Dr. Masaki as he began escorting Goku to Chichi's room. When Goku opened the door, he saw Chichi's tired and worn out face. Her hair was spread down her shoulders. He also noticed the struggle in her closed sleeping eyes. Even when near death, Chichi still would not back down and lose. Goku then went over to her bedside and placed a hand on her forehead and then took Chichi's hand in his own.  
  
"Chichi."  
  
Even though Chichi was sleeping and didn't have much strength to speak, she somehow heard Goku's every words and movements.  
  
"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything", Goku's voice suddenly broke. "I never meant to cause you this much pain.if only I could save you from your illness. I just can't say how very sorry I am. I hope you're able to forgive me."  
  
"Go.kuu".  
  
"Chi.chi", spoke Goku and he looked down at her face the moment he heard her voice. Suddenly a slight smile came across his face.  
  
"Mr. Son, it's time to leave," said Dr. Masaki. "We have to finish the operation."  
  
"Right", agreed Goku as he slowly released his wife's hand. He then walked back down to the waiting room.  
  
"How's mom doing, Dad," asked Gohan.  
  
"She's still sleeping, I don't know when she'll wake up".  
  
"Mom's gonna make it," spoke Goten fiercely struggling to hold back tears. "I know she will. Mom's the strongest woman I know."  
  
"I know how you feel Goten", spoke Goku softly. "I want your mom to be okay too, but its time for you to get some rest now, son."  
  
"But, I can't with mom sick like this".  
  
"Please try Goten. Your mom wouldn't want you to stay and worry about her all night like this."  
  
"Alright then, I'll try to get some sleep Dad." Goten then walked over to a couch and prepared to go to sleep.  
  
Goku then turned towards Gohan and Videl. "I think you two should get some sleep as well."  
  
Gohan nodded in agreement and he and Videl snuggled together at the nearest couch.  
  
Goku went to the couch across from Goten. Despite the fact that he was worried about Chichi and feared for her life, he tried his hardest to get to sleep. Chichi would want that of course, she never liked him or their sons staying up way past their bedtimes. After contemplating a few memories of Chichi, Goku soon found his way to sleep.  
  
The next morning soon arrived and the day began as usual, Goku and his family would wait to hear the news of Chichi's health. During that morning, Goku managed to fix himself some juice, to calm his thoughts and worries down a bit. There wasn't much talk between the family members, until.  
  
"Mr. Son.Mr. Son"!  
  
Goku and the others turned to see that it was Mr. Masaki.  
  
"Your wife appears to be recovering just fine. After the medicine was injected into her body, she seems to be doing much better now."  
  
Those words set off a new happiness in Goku. Words couldn't express how overjoyed he truly was to her of his wife's recovery.  
  
"That's great, doctor. Can I see her now?"  
  
"Sure, why not," smiled Dr. Masaki.  
  
Goku then turned to Gohan, Videl, and Goten. "Did you all hear that? Chichi's gonna be fine."  
  
"That's great news Dad", smiled a relieved and glad Gohan. "You should go see Mom first."  
  
"I agree with Gohan," nodded Videl.  
  
"Yeah, me too", smiled Goten. "Just be sure to hurry back, Dad. We all want to see Mom as well."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be sure to hurry right back", nodded Goku as he rushed off to greet Chichi.  
  
~Fly, Fly, Fly high against the sky  
So high I almost touch the sky  
Thank you, Thank you,  
Thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings~  
  
While Goku was running down the halls, he truly felt happy and relieved that he would get another chance with his wife. He now realized how much pain and sorrow Chichi went through. He was going to make things better for the both of them now.  
  
He then rushed inside Chichi's room, eager to tell her how much he cared. "Chichi, you did it! You're all better now!"  
  
Yes, but I couldn't have done it without you and our family, Goku", Chichi smiled gently. "You all gave me the strength not to give up."  
  
Goku then sat on the chair besides Chichi's bed.  
  
"So how do you feel?"  
  
"I feel nice Goku. Especially now that you, Gohan, Goten, and Videl are here. I can't wait to see the others."  
  
"Yeah, they're all in the waiting room, Chichi." Before Goku said anything else he took Chichi's hand in his own and. "I just want to tell you that I love you and I couldn't even imagine myself without you. I'm sorry for not being there often. From now on, I promise, I'm gonna show how much I care more often."  
  
"Oh Goku", spoke Chichi as the tears were now beginning to form in her eyes. "Those words were the kindest things anyone's ever spoken to me."  
  
At that moment, Goku and Chichi embraced each other, like never before. No words were needed after that, just signs of love. They truly knew how much they actually meant to one another and knew that they would never find that kind of love and happiness anywhere else.  
  
~Thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings~  
  
Yeah, I know that was kinda long. Goku and Chichi do love each other, the evidence is shown all throughout Dragonball Z. Those of you who think that Goku is stupid or think that Chichi is some type of harpy, then you're dead wrong. I hope you all liked this story. It took me a while to finish it. Well, gotta go. No flames please. Laters 


End file.
